<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lemon drops &amp; sugary sweets by chasingforeverandaday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614035">lemon drops &amp; sugary sweets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingforeverandaday/pseuds/chasingforeverandaday'>chasingforeverandaday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:53:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingforeverandaday/pseuds/chasingforeverandaday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Arya &amp; Gendry shorts that don't truly fit anywhere else. Some canon, some modern AU, some that are honestly just weird.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Gendry Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. they don't need to know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I'm finally making a drabble(ish) collection, because I need a place to put the short little things that aren't really a whole story on their own. Some of these are probably going to be from Tumblr prompts, while others will just be the random ideas that will not get out of my head until I write them down. Certain pieces may eventually get added into longer works, but we'll see.</p><p>And yes, the title is because I really mostly write fluff and somewhat smutty things, and I think I'm hilarious.</p><p>First chapter's prompt was "They don't need to know."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Somewhere in the back of his mind, an unfortunately insistent voice was reminding Gendry of the many, many reasons exactly why he shouldn’t be alone with Arya in her bedroom, let alone helping her undress them both, again. Tearing himself away from her lips, he took a deep breath even as she refocused her attack on his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arya, I can’t, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we can’t do this.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Barely holding onto his sanity as it was, he forced himself to gently push her away by the shoulders, doing his best to keep staring at her beautiful face, not down the front of her unlaced shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They don’t need to know.” A pair of smoldering grey eyes glimmered up at him between her lashes as she bit her lip. “And even if they did, who’s to say it’s any of their business anyways? What I do with you involves me and you, and no one else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But…” Any thoughts of stopping this were quickly escaping him as she stepped closer once more, playing with the loose strings of his tunic. She kept coming closer no matter how many steps backwards he took, fully invading his space as his knees hit her bed and he fell awkwardly into her furs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perching herself in his lap, she looked down at his breathless form. “But what? I’ve already told my siblings I won’t be sold for a marriage alliance, and that if they tried I’d be gone by nightfall. I’m the one killed the bloody Night King, and luckily for us that does seem to come with certain privileges.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya pulled her shirt over her head, confident eyes daring him to look at her once more. She was a vision of tousled, still damp brown hair and pale skin glowing in the firelight. Almost as if with a mind of their own, his hands traced their way up her sides, lightly passing over the livid scars he still couldn’t bring himself to mention. Instead, he lets himself look at her tits, running a hand over a nipple, prompting a delicious shiver that rocked her against his groin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hazy, happy smile crept its way across her face as she leaned down, her loose hair curtaining them away from the outside world. Their kiss is slow as hands wander and their mouths take the time they weren’t afforded last night to truly learn each other. Her moan is an epiphany and a shock, so caught up in everything that is Arya Stark that for a moment Gendry forgets his own misgivings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But only for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She melts against him, body languid as he turns them gently to the side. Pulling back just far enough to speak, he tucks an unruly curl behind her ear, smiling at the way her nose brushes his own. Whispering, he asks, “Are you sure? I mean, really sure you want me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya opens her mouth to respond, but stops as he shakes his head firmly. “No, I mean it. Do you want me? Because you’re my best friend in the world and you’re beautiful and stubborn and an absolute pain in my arse. I’m halfway in love with you already, and maybe I can ignore what happened last night as curiosity, and get over you eventually, but the world isn’t ending tomorrow. We’ll both wake up, and I’ll probably never want to leave this bed the second I see you with ridiculous hair in the morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, he kisses her quickly once more, one last time if she says no, pulling back just to stroke a hand along her cheek. “So it’s up to you, Arya. Do you want me? Because if you do, you’re never getting rid of me again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya looks up at him with wonder in her eyes, like she can’t even believe he’s real. One of her hands comes around to the back of his neck, and the last thing he hears before she kisses him is, “You’re mine, you silly bull, and I’m never letting you go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. is that blood?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: "Is that blood?" “Yes, but that doesn’t matter right now, what does matter is-“ “You are literally bleeding.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lying on her ratty couch at half past one, Arya was pretty sure this was going to be another one of those nights where sleep would be completely out of her reach despite (or maybe because of) the fact that the loud chaos known as Lyanna was gone for the weekend, and she had their apartment to herself. There had been a rash of burglaries in their neighborhood over the last few weeks, and even though the girls lived in one of the safest buildings in Storm’s End, there was still something unsettling about being by herself, especially when she couldn’t hear anyone else breathing, or even just existing somewhere else in the apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that Arya couldn’t take care of herself. She may have been annoyingly tiny, but gods help anyone who tried to get all up in her face. There was a reason her father had agreed to let her start learning to fight from a young age, and it wasn’t at all due to a lack of enthusiasm. Still, she was completely alone, with not even Nymeria’s comforting presence to set her nerves at ease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So here she was, tensely watching </span>
  <em>
    <span>Great British Bake Off</span>
  </em>
  <span> with the sound on low, a cup of coffee in front of her, and the baseball bat she stole from Robb within reach. And yes, rationally Arya knew she shouldn’t be worried, that there wasn’t much of a chance of anyone actually trying to break in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halfway through the fourth episode of her impromptu marathon, the sound of something metal scraping at her door echoed through the room. Eyes wide, she silently got up off of the couch and grabbed the wooden bat, hefting it over her shoulder with both hands. Creeping over to the door, she stood there, weapon raised, for the idiot about to try and rob her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as the seconds ticked by, she realized she could make out a very distinct, very familiar grumbling voice cursing out the doorknob. All the air she’d been holding in came out in a whoosh as she let the bat drop to the floor. Taking a step back, Arya folded her arms to wait for the idiot she liked to call her best friend to finally figure out how to open up her door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When eventually the last lock clicked free, she did her best to put on an entirely unimpressed expression, but already the picture of a drunken Gendry stumbling his way up to her door in the middle of the night threatened to overpower her serious frown with giggles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lips twitching as he came through the door with his head down, she opened her mouth to start jokingly scolding him for interrupting her beauty sleep when Gendry looked up and her and she froze instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that blood?” It definitely was, there was no other earthly reason for him to suddenly have red oozing out of the skin by his hairline. She stepped closer, not even really thinking about her actions as she reached up to move his hair out of the way, only jerking back when her touch made him wince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hands out in an insulting attempt at placation, Gendry tried to tell her it was nothing despite the soaked through, bright red gauze still clenched in one fist. “Yes, but that doesn’t matter right now, what does matter is–”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are literally bleeding all over yourself right now Gendry, honestly, whatever it is can wait.” Rolling her eyes at his ridiculousness, she dragged him farther into her apartment by the shirt, leading him to the area that made up her little kitchen. Gesturing for him to sit at the table, she headed to the bathroom and grabbed the hefty first aid kit her aunt had gifted to her upon her decision to study so far from home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Returning to find him still standing by her table, Arya forcefully pushed at his shoulders to make him sit. Once he was finally at a height where she could reach the wound on his forehead still dripping blood, she began to dab at it gently with disinfectant. After hearing his sharp hiss upon contact, she tilted his chin up so she could look him in the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now what was so important that you had to scare the shit out of me in the middle of the night, while you’re making an utter mess of yourself no less?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry gave her the sheepish, heart melting smile he had when he was feeling embarrassed, and moved to run a hand through his hair, pausing just before actually doing so when he apparently remembered that might hurt a bit.“Um, well–”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually no, first tell me what the fuck happened to you? Because normally you’re the one cleaning me up after a fight.” Such circumstances did seem to occur with regularity, though she’d deny it every time Gendry told her that she went looking for trouble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was practically squirming in the chair, completely unwilling to look her in the eye as he demurred, “It’s really not a big deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gendry.” She stopped cleaning his face for a moment, choosing to simply stare at him until he gave her an answer. “What happened?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. you took all the pillows so I’m using you as one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: "You took all the pillows so I’m using you as one."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Considering he was almost completely asleep, Gendry would have ignored the movement of the blankets he was lying under if not for the combination of the freezing cold feet against his calf and the weight suddenly plopping down onto his chest. But before he could panic at the idea of someone sneaking into his room to kill him, he recognized the cold fingers digging into his sides and the warm breath against his neck, so instead of jumping out of bed, he kept his eyes closed and snuggled closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, rather than let him simply go back to that peaceful state of near unconsciousness, Arya had to be contrary and fidget incessantly, no matter the fact that she was draped across him and that he would definitely feel her every move. After a few minutes with no end to her restlessness in sight, he sighed deeply and cracked open an eye, barely able to see her in the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shifted again, and while he couldn’t actually see her face, he could feel the smile she was wearing against his bare chest. “You took all the pillows, so I’m using you as one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes at the avoidance, he poked the ticklish spot on her side, grinning at the way she squeaked and flinched away from his finger. “Uh uh, no. I mean, I don’t exactly mind here, but let’s not make this all about me.” He looked down at the sliver of her face he could see in the moonlight. “You have your own room and your own bed and your own pillows you could be sleeping in, instead you chose to climb in here with me and my pillow on the pullout. Ergo, it’s your own damn fault there’s no pillows for you, since I’m a normal person who only sleeps with one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, he could see the arched eyebrow and the expression of utter doneness directed his way. “What’s that supposed to mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That not everyone sleeps in a nest of five pillows and six blankets.” Thinking back to what he remembered from earlier when he hauled their bags in, he scoffed and said, “Which I’m sure Jon thought about when he put all that stuff on the bed in the guest room for you. Pretty sure the pile of fluffy shit was taller than you. So seriously, what’s up that couldn’t wait until morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya actually pouted at his words, which was possibly the most adorable thing he’d ever seen. “I couldn’t sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You couldn’t sleep in your mound of pillows and blankets?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just said that, and stop mocking me for the blankets, you know I like to be cozy!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one with an actual bed to sleep on, and instead you’re out here arguing with me about your inability to sleep. How is this my fault?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya was quiet for a minute, too quiet that he tilted his head down to squint at her in the darkness. She looked small and timid in a way he hadn’t seen before. Biting her lip, she whispered, “I can’t sleep without you next to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well, I thought you said–”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what I said, and I still think there’s no need for my brothers to know we’re dating and that we’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>been </span>
  </em>
  <span>dating for more than a year and basically living together for six months…” Sounding completely exasperated, which he knew was more in regards to her overprotective brothers than his confusion, she shook her head a little and got herself back on topic. “What was my point here? Oh, right. I don’t want to spend our entire trip here being forced to sleep without you, because it really sucks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dryly, Gendry reminded her, “That’s what I said in the first place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you don’t have to say I told you so!” She sat up from where she was laying on him again, towering over him as she straddled his waist with her arms crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting up himself, he brought himself almost nose to nose with her. His protestation of “I didn’t!” was really more of a formality, because they both knew he kind of did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a huff, he pulled them both back down onto the uncomfortable bed that he'd been assigned, rubbing a hand up and down her back soothingly. After a few minutes where he could hear nothing but their breathing, Gendry almost thought maybe he’d be allowed to fall back asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Arya opened her mouth from where it was nestled against his neck. “Look, can we just go sleep in the guest room, because I know this couch is shit for your back, and I’d like you to be able to walk tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling, he pressed a short kiss to the top of her head before patting her on the ass. “Great plan, you’re gonna need to get off of me first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>